Right Choice
by prttycalichika
Summary: Jimmy must make a choice: Ellie or Hazel. My first submitted story. One shot. Please R&R but don't be so harsh! lol!


"Right Choice"

Jellie/Jazel

One Shot

Jimmy's lips pulled away from Ellie's . His lips were tender and wet. She loved the way he kissed her. It felt like as it she were in heaven. Their relationship wasn't official yet, they were just friends but a bit more than that. Jimmy knew it but didn't want to admit it. They kiss mostly everyday but he doesn't want to admit that he's in a relationship.

They were in the library at school, studying for a test for English.

"So," she said as they stopped kissing. "The art job I've been talking about...for the summer, they want me to travel with them! Montreal, Vancouver! Even New York City!"

Jimmy gave her a tender kiss and congratulated her.

"That's so awesome. Too bad I turned it down already."

Ellie smirked, looking as it she had something to hide. "Well...I talked to the manager and he said it was alright for you to travel with us!"

Jimmy hugged Ellie, holding her tight. "Thanks!"

"Just think...us: sharing a one bedroom hotel room. Who knows the possibilites?" Ellie suggested.

Jimmy smirked back. "Uhm, well." he started saying. "A guy in a wheelchair travelling? I don't know."

Ellie flipped through some pages of her English textbook and stopped. "Jimmy, stop limiting yourself!"

"I'm sure there are other art jobs for me in the summer."

Ellie couldn't believe it. Jimmy shot her down. Was she coming on too strong?

"Well, are were going to prom? Together?"

Jimmy shrugged, turning the page of his textbook. "As friends. Sure."

Ellie rolled her eyes, closed her textbook and got up. "Whatev."

As Ellie left the library, Hazel entered. She searched around for some books and noticed Jimym sitting alone.

She joined him and waved to him. "Hey Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up and saw Hazel. Looking beautiful as ever. Her hair was straightly pressed, her lips were glossed. It had looked like she stepped out of ElleGirl magazine.

"Ha-Hazel? What are you doing...?"

"I just came by to tell you I'm sorry." she apologized.

Jimmy was puzzled. "Sorry? What for?"

"For the whole Ellie situation. I overreacted. I never told you this before because...you've been very busy. I mean, you're the school valedictorian and everything."

Jimmy was still confused.

"Listen, I'll see you later." She said, getting up .She pushed in her chair and walked away.

"Wait!"Jimmy called out. He wheeled over to Hazel.

"Uhm, would you like to go to Prom with me?"

Hazel gasped in awe. "What?"

"As friends, or I don't know."

"Oh wow, sure. I'd love to!"

She walked away and Jimmy was way excited.

Paige and Hazel walked into the girl's washroom together and began to talk in front of the sinks.

"What type of dress should I get for prom?"

Hazel took a look at her. "Probably halter."

Paige nodded as she fiddled with her hair. "I want this prom to be perfect! No overly tanned date or arriving in a cop's car or wearing the same dress as Manny Santos with a broken leg."

Hazel chuckled. "Don't jinx it."

"So, who is taking you to prom?"

"Jimmy!"

Paige gasped in suprised. "Jimmy Brooks? Your ex? The one you dumped over some preschool crush on Ellie?"

Hazel looked at Paige. "No need to exxagerate!"

Paige did her annoying valley-girl laugh and exited the bathroom with Hazel saying, "Well, tell me details girl!"

Little did Hazel know that Ellie was in the bathroom stall, listening to their every word.

Ellie confronted Jimmy after school when he was in the cafeteria.

"So, guess what I heard?" she said, sitting down ay the table with him.

He shrugged, eating his ham sandwich.

"You and Hazel. Going to prom together."

She looked at Jimmy to see if he was going to respond but he didn't.

"I thought we're going together?"

"We are, but..."

"But nothing. Just choose because obviously you're in the middle of us. Just...just don't forget what we have because she comes back into the picture. She dumped you because she was jealous that I knew you better, Jimmy."

Jimmy sighed.

"You can pick me up at my house, 7:30. I'll be waiting Jimmy."

Jimmy strolled into his room when suddenly the phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hi, Hazel. I was just gonna call you."

"Uhm, about prom. You can pick me up at 7:30. Fine with you?"

Jimmy nodded. "That's just great."

"Bye," Hazel said before hanging up.

As Jimmy hung up, he realized he was in a deeper puddle than ever.

It was Prom night. Everyone was getting ready and Jimmy had made his choice. He was going to the girl's house who he was going to be his next girlfriend.

He strolled out of the handicapped van and stolled his way up th her house.

He knocked on the door and out she came. She was beautiful.

She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, shall we go? Prom awaits us!"

As they were in the car, Jimmy whispered in her ear.

"I'm really glad that I went to prom with you." he said.

She nodded and smiled. She planted a small kiss on his lips. "I'm glad that I'm just anywhere with you. "

Jimmy leaned in and kissed her and he knew he made the right choice.

Yes, I ending. But please R&R!


End file.
